Death's Daughters
by Xx-Sayomi-xX
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort died so easily? A powerful man gone crazy? No that's not what happened. He had his backup plans in place and the horcruxs? Well they weren't real. So who would suspect his return in the form of two little children?


Fred turned towards his brother, George. "I guess we'll keep them, wonder what everyone else will say?"

George grinned "Who says we have to tell them?" They grinned together; this would be the prank of a life time.

"Albus! Albus where are you?" a boy of 13 called through the joke shop, looking for his younger brother. Finally he spotted him, in a corner doing something on one of the shelves. "Albus, there you are!" he called to what the older boy thought was his little brother.

'Albus' turned around to face him and the boy was confronted with a little girl with hair pulled up into a cap so it looked short. The girl had the exact hair color his brother and father had, her eyes were a bright emerald green that matched his father's as well. "Can I help you?" she asked him quietly in a sweet tone, "I'm sorry I'm not the person you were looking for, but I'll help find your Albus if you want." she told him. "My name is Mercy, what's yours?

"Uhhh…. James Potter." he responded. She was so cute, even if she was his brother's age.

"That's nice." She smiled, "I'll show you to Diagon Ally, and we can wonder around so we can find your family." She gestured to him, in a follow me sort of way. James followed her out of the shop in a daze, he didn't even react to his last name, it was as if she didn't even know who his father was. That was odd…

After a half an hour of searching for them, the two finally found his family, "James dear, over here!" his mother called.

During the time they were searching the two had made an odd sort of friendship, so James was sad to see his new friend go. Mercy smiled at him, and then whispered, "its okay, I'll see you in school. I start this year." Then waving she left him to return to the shop.

As James walked back to his family his mother asked, "Who was that James darling? She seemed nice."

"Nobody." was his response. He needed time to think…

Meanwhile Mercy was left wondering why the name 'Potter' sounded important to her, oh well it most likely didn't matter… Anyways she needed to get back or her Dads would get worried. That never turned out well.

"OY MERCY WHERE ARE YOU!" two red headed men yelled.

"Right here, I had to help some lost kid." Mercy smiled up at her worried parents, Fred and George Weasley. "See? I'm right here Daddy and Papa!"

"Thank the powers that be!" one of them said, "don't do that again!" claimed the other.

"Is Uncle Lee still coming over with Auntie Angelina?" a voice came from around the corner as Mercy's older fraternal twin sister, Temperance, called.

Temperance looked nothing like her sister, for one she was taller with black hair and emerald green eyes. Mercy was petite and had blue eyes that changed shades with her mood, they were currently were the color of the sky. Temperance was serious with hints of a perfectionist; Mercy was hyper, childish and always curious, about everything.

"Yes" the Fred told them "but you better,"

George broke in, "be on your best behavior, the rest of our family is coming too."

"The ones you've never met," Finished Fred.

"Okay!" Both girls promised. They loved to meet new people; it was one of the only traits they both shared.

Later that night the famous Potter family came over with the Jordan couple, and the entirety of the Weasley clan; Percy and his wife included. Mercy was hiding watching them enter with her sister. Neither of them were comfortable with large amounts of strangers. When the Jordan's entered Mercy couldn't help herself. She launched herself shouting "UNCEL LEE! AUNTIE ANGELINA!" and gave them hugs. The only problem was that she startled the war veterans and Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's drew their wands, waiting for an attack. Mercy hid behind Angelina frightened of the scary new comers and wished her sister was there.

Temperance walked out calmly from the shadows, shot the armed group a deathly glare and hollered "DADDY! PAPA! YOUR GUESTS ARE BEING MEAN TO MERCY!"

Fred and George ran in before their more temperamental daughter decides to viciously harm the ones who were threatening her baby sister. She did not like people to be mean to the ones she care for, and Temperance didn't care for many people in general. "Its okay!-" "That's our daughter!" the twins called out.

That sure shocked the group, they slowly lowed their wands. Mercy began to slowly peek out from where she was hiding. She still didn't trust them. Then she saw a worried James. She gasped. He turned to face her, "Mercy?" He questioned.

"James!" Mercy smiled at him, she like him, he was nice. Quickly she wave to him before ducking back behind her Aunt. Everyone stared at the interaction between the two, when had they met?

Temperance glanced at the boy then calmly walked over to her sister and asked, "Where did you meet him?"

"This morning, 'member how I was late? I was helping him." Mercy explained in her roundabout, leaving out details and facts.

"Ah. I see." Temperance glanced at the boy, "Well will you say hello or just stand there like a bloody rock?" she demanded.

James almost blushed and looked at his father, who nodded. He wandered over and smiled, "Hello Mercy. This is my family. My brother Al who's your age, Sister Lily she's nine and my parents, Harry and Ginny."

Mercy giggled, full over her fear of a few seconds ago, "Hi, nice to meet you!" Lily and Albus smiled back at her, fully happy now they had someone to play with.

"It's Al." Albus told her, and she nodded as if to say 'okay'.

Meanwhile the adults watched their offspring interact and then demanded Fred and George to explain how in the world two single males had given birth.

Stammering the twins began to explain that they had gotten a magical adoption, instead of the parents choosing the children, the needs of the children chose the adults they would have. The new parents had no choice in the matter; it was binding as soon as you touched either the kids or the paper. That calmed them down, even though Molly was still furious that they hadn't told her, but how did you tell your family _that_!

It was had been three weeks and everyone was boarding the Hogwarts Express to begin the school year. It had been hectic and tears were shed with watery eyes. Wars had been fought and lost, or won, in those few weeks, and nobody wanted to go through that gloomy time ever again.

Within the station the two girls ran until they knocked a small lad, with his almost doppelganger brother and mother, over. Mercy stopped to help him up apologizing the entire time. "It's fine, who are you though?" he spoke with a serious tone, and looked at her curiously, albeit you couldn't really tell.

"Ehh… I'm Mercy, and that meanie, over there who knocked you, over is my sister Temperance. Who are you" She inquired back of the boy, he seemed odd to her.

"I am Scorpius Malfoy. That is my brother Draco, and mother Astoria, over there." He said with all the formality breeding dictated of him.

Mercy gave them a nod "I am sorry for my sister," she glanced around and then almost panicked, "got to go, or my parents will worry. Bye." Then ran off, towards the group where she and Temperance where headed before, the Potters and Weasleys.

Scorpius was surprised; she had acted like she had never even heard of the Malfoy family, who was all in all a very powerful family in the wizarding world. _Could she have been a muggle born?_ He wondered, but she acted like she was familiar with magic, seen it all her life. _Weird._ Turning to his twin Draco, he asked aloud, "Well, that was anomalous wasn't it?"

True to his nature, Draco only responded with a resounding "Hnn."

Astoria just didn't care, her husband was gone, and her children acted similar to him when he was their age, just a lot less bratty. She hoped they would turn out well.

When Temperance and Mercy finally reached their parents they were swept into a giant hug, one to last until they could see each other again. Which would be as soon as the next Hogsmead trip but who cares? This would be the first time that the girls were away from Fred or George, without the other with them, ever. It was an uncomfortable thought for the parents along with their progeny. It was a very distressing thought to Mercy to be around large groups of people she did not know. Temperance just didn't like people in general, and was ill at ease unless she was with Mercy.

Another problematic thing was that almost no one really knew that the twins had children; it would be awkward to explain it so late in their life. So they didn't, anyways it would be much more fun to surprise everyone anyways. This would be fun.

The sorting ceremony was strange to say the least. Al was christened a Griffindor, the Malfoys were Sytherin and when it came to Temperance she was as well. The only problem? Mercy was a Griffindor, much to her grief. She only knew two people! Al and James. Temperance didn't need anyone. She didn't like people anyways.

Mercy seemed to retreat within herself at the crowded table. She had ended sitting in between James and Al for dinner. The person across from her was named Lorcan Scamander, who also had a twin Lysander who was in Ravenclaw. Like their mother Luna had been. Mercy knew who Luna was; she loved to read the quibbler, and began to form a new friendship with this boy across from her. Lorcan was interesting and fun. He and James were 2nd years together and good friends. The only problem she had with him was his warning her to stay away from Sytherins and she had turned to him saying "My big sister is in Sytherin, Temperance. Would you warn me away from my own family?" He had dropped the subject after that. It made her smile again and they began to speak of other things.

At the Griffindor common room, she had stopped to ask the Fat Lady her name. No one had ever done that before. Mercy had found out her name was Iris. The password was dicke Dame, which she didn't find funny as it supposedly meant 'Fat Lady' in German. Oh well it would be changed soon anyways. Within a few weeks James promised. All in all though, she was absolutely enjoying Hogwarts.

~The end for now…. Or until I can think of more. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did Hermione would not, ever, ever, end up with Ron. EVER!


End file.
